emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1529 (7th February 1991)
Plot Kim receives a letter from a horse breeder in France. Elsa asks Alan to give her away and he's honoured. Kim calls the horse breeder in France and receives a surprise when Joe answers the phone. She hangs up as Dolly interrupts her call to tell her she's pregnant. Kim congratulates her but Dolly tells her she's having an abortion. Archie's unhappy when his mother, April, arrives in the village. Kim tries to get Dolly to rethink the abortion but she is adamant. She explains to Kim about Graham. Zoe bumps into April and invites her for a drink later, despite Archie's insistence that she return to Hotten and leave him be. Kim asks Dolly what Charlie has said about the baby but Dolly reveals she hasn't told him and doesn't intend to. Kim tries to make her see that she must tell him but Dolly insists the baby is a mistake that needs sorting. Zoe thinks April is sweet but Archie informs her that his mother cares about very little else than men and money. She pretends she's Archie's girlfriend when his mother suggests that Archie is gay. As 'surrogate father', Alan takes Elsa, Elizabeth and Nick out for a meal. Kim snoops in Dolly's bag when she leaves the room and retrieves Charlie's number before calling him. Alan insists on taking Elsa and Elizabeth to Hotten in his car on the day of the wedding, but refuses to take Nick on the grounds of it being unlucky for the groom to see the bride on the day of the wedding. He also arranges for Elizabeth and Elsa to stay at Victoria Cottage on the eve of the wedding and pairs Archie up with Nick. April and Zoe enjoy discussing Archie and April reminisces about when he were a boy. Archie publicly remembers how she used to steal the money from his post office account. April tells him she knows she hasn't been a good mother to him but wants to make it up and explains that the only reason she came was to return £500 she found buried away in one his boxes that belonged to him. Elsa realises that she's having pains as they eat in the restaurant and thinks she's having the baby. Alan drives them to the hospital. Zoe thinks Archie is being cruel to his mother and offers her a lift home. Kim meets with Charlie in private and tells him about Dolly's pregnancy, adding that he's the father. Elsa is told at the hospital that she's had a false alarm. Kim is satisfied as Charlie agrees to talk to Dolly and do the right thing by the child by offering her money. Cast Regular cast *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar Guest cast *April Brooks - Anna Keaveney Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Victoria Cottage - Front room *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room *Main Street *Unknown restaurant *Unknown hospital Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Nick Bates: (trying to persuade Alan Turner to invite Archie Brooks along to his meal) "But he'd enjoy a free nosh!" Alan Turner: "Then he can go to The Salvation Army." --- Alan Turner: (to Elsa Feldmann over the meal) "Now what are you having, my dear?" Elsa Feldmann: "A baby, Mr Turner." Alan Turner: (laughing) "Yes, that's very good. Yes, er, I meant now." Elsa Feldmann: "So did I!" --- Alan Turner: (departing the restaurant halfway through a meal for the hospital) "Waiter, doggy bag?" Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD